The Madness of Evil HIATUS
by Lady Kagamine
Summary: Todos veían al duque Venomania como un ser asqueroso, repulsivo, egoísta y lujurioso. Un violador con todas las letras. Pero aunque sus mujeres estaban horrorizadas, ellas podían admitir que él era una buena persona; por lo menos con ellas. "—¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por nosotras? —Porque, lady Riliane, lady Clarith, ustedes son mis mujeres. Debo velar por ustedes." [Crossover]


Aviso: Leve crossover con la saga Evillious y Seven Deadly Sins, aunque muchos personajes tendrán su propio rumbo. Mucho Gakupo/harén, y prefiero olvidar el Gumi/Gakupo. Sé que el nombre del duque es Sateriajis, pero prefiero llamarlo Gakupo. Recalco que algunas historias fueron cambiadas, siendo un ejemplo la de Miku/Mikulia.

PD: Clarith es descendiente de Venomania, pero aquí olvidemos eso, je.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

"Una vez que las ropas se desprenden, no hay vuelta atrás."

Todas la mujeres callaron en el sótano. Los pocos ánimos como para hablar eran demasiado pequeños. Una nueva mujer había llegado, y estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Y todas le comprendían, puesto que habían pasado por lo mismo, y eso era preocupante. Lo que no comprendían era el por qué estaba tan deprimida. Estaban con el duque Venomania, el hombre más perfecto del mundo, ¿Por qué estar tristes? Aunque querían estar en sus casas, pero la mayoría no tenía una.

Ua joven mujer de cabellos color rosa y rostro maduro, se acercó a la pequeña muchacha que temblaba con el rostro entre sus piernas. El frío que hacía en ese lugar era inaudito. Muchas de ellas trataban de abrigarse con las sábanas, ya que los vestidos que debían usar eran demasiado cortos, y no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Pudo fijarse que la muchacha ya tenía el suyo.

Colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla e hizo que le mirara. Le regaló una brillante sonrisa, y aunque fue algo tan pequeño, hizo que aquella niña de cabellos amarillos confiara más en ese oscuro y siniestro lugar.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?—preguntó la mujer llamada Lukana, con sus labios aún formando una sonrisa.

La pequeña tembló un poco mientras más mujeres se acercaban a verle, siendo la más escandalosa Mikulia, una de las más nuevas de allí. Alzó el rostro que era surcado por las lágrimas, y con su labio inferior temblando, respondió en un hilo de voz:

—R-Rindo Blume.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos púrpuras dejó que sus dedos tamborileaban la mesa mientras leía ávidamente las noticias actuales. Lo que le sorprendía era que la mayoría era sobre las mujeres desaparecidas, y al parecer habían muchas. Sin límite de edad, sin preferencias por oficio o físico.

Rió entre dientes. Él fue quién provocó todo eso. Esas mujeres desaparecidas eran sus mujeres, no importaba sí eran casadas, viudas, solteras, etc. Le pertenecían y eso era lo que importaba. Eso sí, jamás dejaría que una de ellas pasara hambre o enfermera. Eso no se tenía permitido para él.

Hace unos pocos meses había conocido una joven hermosa de cabellos verdes aquamarina, amarrado en largas coletas. Tenía un aspecto vivaz que, simplemente, no podía ser ignorado. Una sonrisa era lo primero que te sacaba al verle. Sus ojos eran perfectos, grandes y vivaces. ¿No podía ser mejor? La utopía perfecta.

La conoció en las calles. La muchacha, llamada Mikulia Greeonio, solía comprar rosas en los puestos del reino. Siempre sonriente y alegre. Al parecer era la hija de un conde importante, así que se extrañó al verle por las zonas pobres. Le preguntó y ella le respondió con una voz melodiosa: —Ellos tienen las mejores rosas.

Pero eso ya no importaba tanto. Ahora el problema era aquella jovencita, quizás de quince años, que se hacía llamar Rindo Blume.

«Las calles del reino estaba completamente vacías. La bruma húmeda llenaba todo el lugar de una forma siniestra y solitaria. La noche era oscura, y podía verse el alrededor con tonos azules. Sería el paisaje perfecto de no parecer tan malévolo.

Me acerqué a la iglesia con aires de orgullo y superioridad. No necesitaba ir a la iglesia, no necesitaba a Dios, no necesitaba a Eldoh, no necesitaba de nadie. Yo soy Gakupo Venomania, y nada ni nadie estaba encima de mi. Pero la curiosidad podía ser mi peor enemigo en muchas ocasiones, así que entré, guardando un par de horquillas para el cabello en mi chaqueta.

Me acerqué a una curiosa imagen religiosa, que si se detallaba bien, era una mujer comiendose a su hijo. Era macabro y la gente ni se daba cuenta. Rodé los ojos. De cualquier manera esa pequeña iglesia era hermosa. Con paredes púrpuras, mosaicos en las ventanas, flores en todas partes, y candelabros de oro.

Dí una vuelta, encontrándome con una monja rezando de rodillas en lo que parecía ser un confesionario. Pero al parecer no lo era. Allí no estaba ningún monje, así que me dio igual. Cuando me dispuse a salir, mis pies se enredaron con una de las bancas, tumbándola y haciendo que se estamparan estrepitosamente.

La monja dio una vuelta de inmediato, asustada. Pude notar que no era la típica monja anciana y repulsiva, con tendencia a ser una vieja decrépita y fastidiosa. Esa monja era joven y poseía rasgos finos. Era muy hermosa como para ser monja.

—¡V-Venomania!—chilló la muchacha, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su boca. Desconocía el por qué se alteraba tanto. Yo soy una buena persona ante los ojos de los demás, cabe decir.

Ladeé una sonrisa y caminé hacia la joven, quién retrocedía cada vez que me acercaba. Me temía. Eso me gustaba, y a la vez me interesaba.

—Él mismo, querida. ¿Y tú eres...?—pregunté. Ahora que miraba a la joven de cerca, pude reconocer que tenía un aire familiar. Y lo sorprendente era que parecía ser una ciudadana ortodoxa de Lucifenia. Vaya reino que traía malos recuerdos.

Pareció dudar en su respuesta, así que supuse que me diría un nombre falto. No lo comprendía para nada.

—Rindo... Rindo... B-Blume—respondió con palabras suaves y dudosas a la vez. Oh, esto sería tan divertido. Era una monja y me daba cierto morbo.

Le tendí mi mano y le sonreí abiertamente, de una manera que haría caer a cualquier mujer. Menos a ella al parecer, puesto que se limitó a asentir. Decidí devolver mi mano a la posición anterior e intentar de charlar con ella, aunque era bastante tarde.

—¿Pedías por algo, dulzura?—mi voz sonó un poco... Escalofriante. Me recordé mentalmente que debía ganarme su confianza.

Ella asintió, y me compadecí un poco al ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban, dando paso a una lágrima rebelde que surcó por su rostro hasta su cuello, siendo retirada en ese momento. No parecía muy feliz.

—Sí... Por mi amiga Clarith. Está desaparecida.

Clarith. Clarith. Clarith. Aquella mujer hermosa de cabellos blancos procedente de Elphegort. Estaba conmigo desde principios de años, y demonios, daba batalla en la cama. No me arrepiento de tenerla en mi harén, además de que es agradable charlar con ella. Sonreí macabramente cuando caí en cuenta de que era su amiga.

—¿Me darías algo si te digo dónde está?—pregunté susurrante, posando mi mano en su barbilla y obligándola a mirarme. Su rostro brilló y una sonrisa apareció. Me hizo gracia la forma tan rápida como se animó.

—¡Por Eldoh! ¿Usted lo sabe?—me miró suplicante. Oh, era tan pequeña e inocente. Esto me gustaba—. Dígamelo, por favor, duque. Por favor. Le he buscado desde hace meses, pero nadie me ha dado un paradero.

Estaba a punto de llorar, así que le tendí un pañuelo, mientras admiraba su rostro. Conozco que las monjas de Eldoh no pueden mostrar su cabellos, pero yo quería ver el suyo. La suerte estuvo de mi lado. Cuando iba a retirar su velo, mientras ella se sonaba la nariz, una fuerte ventisca hizo el trabajo por mi.

Lucía horrorizada cuando su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros, aunque después de todo, yo no estaba muy lejos de estarlo. Piel cremosa y lechosa, ojos tan azules como el lapislázuli, cabello dorado y sedoso, manos delicadas y baja estatura; era Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, la hija del mal.

La que en su momento me declaró la guerra, estaba frente a mi vestida de monja y con su rostro con apariencia de haber llorado. Me tomó por sorpresa, ya que, se suponía que ella había sido sacrificada. En serio, no lo comprendía.

—Riliane... La hija del mal.—murmuré con una maliciosa sonrisa, saboreando las palabras con sorna. Su vello se erizó ante el apodo, haciendo que ríera entre dientes.

Ella bajó la mirada. No se veía muy alegre, puesto que comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Eso hizo que me sintiera algo consternado.

—Se lo dirás a la guardia... Me mataran... ¿Cierto?—preguntó en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos.

—No. No lo haré—sonreí falsamente—. Pero me acompañarás al castillo para ver a tu amiga mientras me cuentas todo lo que sucedió, ¿De acuerdo?

Era el momento de utilizar mi poder. Ella asintió fervilmente, así que solté una carcajada y le tendí mi brazo, siendo aceptado.

Hola~. Me presento nuevamente, y para los que no me conocen, soy Mar.

He comenzado esta historia por varias razones:

1) Amo a Gakupo/Sateriajis. Su historia es triste, así que decidí hacerle su lado bueno por medio del fic.

2) GakuRin se está convirtiendo en mi OTP, luego de Rin/Len y Riliane/Allen, por supuesto.

3) Amo a Clarith y su amistad con Riliane, y no conozco muchos fics sobre ella.

4) Estoy obsesionada con The Evillious Chronicles, como ya muchos habrán notado.

5) Me indigna que Rin no haya aparecido en TMODV, lol

Espero que les guste, la historia será más o menos igual a la original, habrá alguna incoherencias, pero recuerdo que es difícil hacer crossovers de este tipo. Sayonara.


End file.
